


Civil War Aftermath

by BlueLights



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLights/pseuds/BlueLights
Summary: What if the comic book version of Civil War was the only version that existed ? What if Marvel had sticked with Steve Roger's death ?





	Civil War Aftermath

Feet stomping heavily on the hardwood floors of the old Brooklyn apartment echoed ominously through the night, the lovers' dispute disturbing the calm night. 

« I will not let you go and get yourself killed ! »  
« Then what do you want me to do ?! Watch, from a distance, as they do this ? What next, watch as they imprison us for being different ? »  
« No ! I’m asking you to put the well being of your friends above all the rest ! »  
« I do ! Which is why I have to do this ! You know I never wanted any of this to happen ! »  
« You think I did ?! You think I want to watch as our family is being torn apart for something that looks like we’re being tracked down ?! I can’t do this, I can’t lose you, or Tony, or Natasha, Bruce, Peter, Logan, Marie, or anyone ! Not anymore ! »

Steve’s eyes softens, his breathing evening out.

« Listen… I don’t want you to not fight, okay ? I know you. I know you’ll end up mad if you don’t do something about it… I’m asking you to find another way. To protect our own instead of starting a war. »  
« I can’t. There is no other way… »  
« Please… »  
« I fought for this country’s freedom. I killed for this country, for its safety… I won’t stand by and wait to find another way while my homeland is being torn apart by power hungry people who made the world afraid … »  
« Then promise me you’ll come back home. That you’ll come back to me. »  
« I can promise you I’ll try »  
« I’ll hold you to that… »

The voices are muffled as they kiss, the lovers’ worries set aside for a brief moment…

_______

The day had been rough. Rose hadn’t cried as much as she thought, her mind numb from too much tears the night before. Everyone had looked at her sideways, whispering about her, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the funeral keeping watchful eyes on her, as if she would go mad and kill everyone present.

The idea has its appeal, after all.

She had endured every fake smiles, every fake condolences coming from them with a straight face, her real family, the ones who truly felt her loss, at her side. She has never felt so safe and yet so weak.

They are at the wake now, in Steve's childhood home. She had insisted on it being held here.  
Everything had gone smoothly at the funerals, and now the wake was slowly filling up with the same cold, calculating people who brought them together in the first place. The brunette knows she is going to have to leave soon, else she would probably kill someone. When Sharon comes up to her, Rose feels her control slip, and her angers starts showing.

« Rose... »  
« Why are you here ? »  
« Please, let me explain … »

The grieving woman puts a hand on her barely swollen belly in a protective motion, knowing she won’t show for at least another couple of months. It is an instinct, to protect the little one growing in her from the woman in front of her.

« You killed my husband. »  
« It wasn’t me ! Faustus programmed me to… »  
« I know. Maybe one day I’ll be able to forgive you for being the tool. But right now I can’t. So leave. Please, leave. »

The blonde woman looks at the brunette in disbelief, before bowing her head and leaving the room. However, the spot she previously occupied quickly fills itself again, only this time it is one particular genius billionaire who occupies it.

« Rose, I’m sorry… »  
« Shut up, Tony. You are not welcome here »  
« I know you’re angry at me, and you have the right to be, just listen to me please… »  
« No. I won’t listen to another word you say. You shot me. I almost… You shot me, Tony, and it was bad. And then you… And then Steve died. »  
« Rose, I know… »  
« You know nothing. You don’t know how I feel, how I wish you really had killed me when you blasted me through that wall, because then it would mean that Steve would probably still be alive. »  
« Rosie… »  
« Don’t call me that. Only my family calls me that. »  
« But we’re family. »  
« No. You started a war against my husband, promised SHIELD you’ll hunt him down. You are not my family. At best, you’re a traitor. At worst, you’re a traitor and a murderer »  
« I didn’t kill Steve. »  
« You have the blood of Goliath, Steve and countless others on your hands. You probably didn't pull the trigger, but neither does the presidents or kings who declare wars. »  
« I didn’t though it would come to that »  
« Liar »  
« I swear to you, I didn’t think… »  
« You saw how it was for mutants. The way they were treated. And yet, you still wanted us to hand over our identities, to be tagged and hunted down by governments. And why ? Because we’re different ? »  
« The world wanted to know »  
« The world wanted… What about what I want ? I want my husband back. I want Goliath back. I want my parents back. But I won’t have any of that, because what the world wanted was our heads served on a silver platter. And you gave it to them »  
« Rose… Don’t do anything stupid. »  
« Or what ? You’ll lock me up ? Hand me over to S.H.I.E.L.D ? To Maria ? »  
« No. I want to protect you »  
« I’m doing fine. But after today, if you ever see me in the streets, don’t stop to stay hello. Don’t call, don’t try to find me. If I ever see you, or any of your people again, I’ll shoot on sight. And I swear I won't miss »  
« Rose… »  
« Goodbye Anthony. Have fun as leader of the Avengers. »

And, just like that, the brunette turns heels and walks out the door. She walks to their flat, a few blocks away, taking the time to cool off and thinking about her next course of action.

When she gets to the flat, she packs all her clothes, and then starts emptying her home. The books, the bathroom and kitchen appliances, the pillows, everything goes into cardboard boxes that she labels accordingly. Once everything is done, she packs Steve’s clothes and his more personal belongings (toothbrush, comb, cologne…) along with it. She puts one of his sweater above her dress, and just as she finishes the last details of the move, the boys ring her doorbell. Night has fallen. They are still wearing their suits, and they hug her tightly before putting the boxes and a few furnitures (Steve’s leather armchair, the small dresser…) in her SUV. When it is over, they hug her once more, and she leaves, not even looking back in the rearview mirror.

The call she gets about a year later is unexpected, and changes her life.  
Rose is in the garden, playing with her son, when the phone rings. The baby on her hip, she goes back inside and answers the device.  
« Hello ? »  
« Rose ? »  
« Yes, it’s me, who is this ? »  
« It’s Bruce… I… I didn’t know who else to call… »  
« Oh my god Bruce, are you alright ? What happened ? »  
« I just… I came back, and they told me about… God, Rosie, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there… »  
« Don’t worry Bruce, just… where are you ? »  
« D.C »

Rose can’t help but smile.

« I guess our emergency dispositions had their use after all… »

Bruce, too, chuckles on the other side of the line.

« Yeah, even if the circumstances weren’t quite what we had in mind… »  
« Yeah… Get a plane ticket for San Diego as soon as you can, okay ? I’ll come get you at the airport, and you’ll stay with me until we figure everything out »  
« Okay. See you soon. »  
« See you soon. Be careful Bruce »

A few minutes later, her mobile phone buzzes. ‘Tomorrow, 11:30’ reads the text.

The next day, Bruce comes to move in with Rose and Nate.  
When Bruce meets Nathaniel, at first he can’t speak, just looks at the little boy in wonder. That night, once the baby is asleep, for the first time since her son was born, Rose cries. She breaks down, and Bruce picks the pieces up and helps her get better.

A couple of months later they spot the first SHIELD agent. When he comes to their door and asks about the blonde baby boy, a few days after they spot him, they see the gun in his holster. He says he’ll have to report his existence, and their ‘association'.

They are gone in the morning.

As time goes by, more and more people join them. Peter comes first, heartbroken because of Mary Jane, and says he just want to stay for a few weeks, which turn in a few months. Then Dubai is not safe anymore and the four of them end up in Venice. When Thor comes back from Asgard, Jane calls Rose and asks for a safe heaven. The venetian house ends up being too small, and when they spot another S.H.I.E.L.D agent they move in a bigger one, in the Greek countryside. 

When Logan comes knocking on the door it’s a surprise for everyone. He only mutters a few words about being ‘tired of their shit’, before going completely out of his mind when he spots Nathaniel in the living room.

He ends up being the most dotting one of them all. 

When Bucky rings and asks for a room, Rose gets drunk with him on the very night of his arrival. He tells her he tried to kill Stark, and that the man tried to hand him Captain America’s costume for him to wear, as a trade off. They cry themselves to sleep that night, holding onto each other as siblings at a funeral. 

They move again a couple of times, Ireland, Japan (at Logan’s instance), Madagascar, the Caribbeans, before finally settling in a house big enough for them all, in New Zealand. They even have another building, sort of a guest house, for when visitors come. Logan creates and builds the best security system, and installs defence protocols similar to the X-Men’s. Their house becomes a safe heaven for mutants and heroes that refuse to get registered, a safe place to rest, and becomes the best kept secret in the superhuman community. Some of their friends show up, mostly mutants, ex-well known superheroes and their associates, or loved ones. They are all battered and tired of running, and stay for a couple of weeks before heading back into the world, or staying some more and settling in the neighbourhood.

And, just like that, they realise that they had managed to build a place much like the one Xavier had all this time ago. 

_____

Years later…

« Mom ? »  
« Yes love ? »  
« I’ll be 10 in a week, you know ? »  
« Yes. I know » the words barely hold a chuckle, the woman amused at her son’s behavior.  
« Can we… can we go see dad ? »  
« Nate… » his mother sighs, sadness showing on her face « Are you sure ? »  
The boy seems to hesitate for a moment, before nodding along with his response.  
« Yes. »  
« Fine… We’ll pack tomorrow » the woman pushes her hand in her son’s hair, looking down at him with tears in her eyes.  
« Mom ? »  
« Yes ? »  
« Can you tell me ? »  
« Tell you what ? »  
« Everything. Not just pieces of stories… »  
« Alright. »

Laying down on her son’s bed, next to the blue eyed little boy, she takes his hand in her own, and she braces herself for what is to come next. She knows she shouldn’t have pushed it back as much as she did, but now it was inevitable.

« How was he ? »

There is no need to precise who the boy is talking about. They both know.

« He was… like sunshine. He was smart, and kind, and gentle… And, when he had to, he was also hard and strong, ready to fight, to keep us safe from anything and everything… He… he always saw the good side in people, the ones who deserved a chance… He always fought for me, ready to defend me from anything and everything. He was naive, and sometimes too trusting… »  
« Mom ? »  
« Yes sweetheart ? »  
« Did you fight ? In the war uncle James and uncle Logan talk about sometimes, did you fight ? »  
« Yes. For a while… »  
« Why did you stop ? »  
« The man who we were against… He found us, one day. I didn’t know about you yet, and he wounded me. Your father stayed behind, to help the others, and he asked uncle Sam to get me to safety. Sam brought me to aunt Jane, and she patched me up. And that’s when we learned about you. We decided it was best if I didn’t fight until you were here »

The little boy frowns, like he always does when thinking about something.

« Why didn’t he bring you to uncle Bruce ? »  
« Uncle Bruce couldn’t help… Do you remember the man that came one day, when we were in Madagascar ? Right before we left for the islands ? »  
« Yes ? »  
« He and some other sent Bruce in another universe. »  
« Another universe ?! » says Nate in an excited voice, his eyes wide in surprise.  
« Yes. I still don’t really know how they did it, but they did. »  
« How did he got back ? »  
« I don’t really know that either, love. I never understood the space science uncle Bruce talked about when he tried to explain… »

The boy is deep in his thought, when his nose scrunches up in confusion  
« Did we had to leave because of that man ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Why ? »  
« Because he is working with people who don’t think I have the right to keep you »  
« But… you’re my mom. It’s silly. »  
« Yes love, I know. I think it’s silly too. »

They settle in silence for a few moments, Rose gently stroking her son’s hair.

« Mom, will someone come with us to see dad ? »  
« I’ll ask. »  
« Thank you mom. »

The little boy yawns then, and slowly succumbs to sleep, burrowing further into his mother’s side. When she is sure he is asleep, she gets up, and leaves the room, carefully closing the door. She takes the stairs, and goes down to the living room, where a half dozen of super heroes are waiting. They are not in gear, and there is no weapon in close proximity : they are home, and they know they are safe here.

« What happened ? The little man asked for a story ? »  
« Kind of… »  
« Are you alright ? »  
« No… »  
« What happened ? »  
« He wanted to know… he said it was his birthday next week, that he wanted to go see his father and he asked to know… »  
« Oh, shit, Rosie, are you alright ? »  
« Yes, Logan, I’m good, just a little… shaken. »  
« So… he wants to go see him ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Do you… hmm… will that help, if… »  
« Do you require our assistance for this journey, my friend ? »  
« If it doesn’t bother you too much ? »  
« Never. We’ll do whatever it takes to help you »  
« Thanks, James… You know what this will mean, right ? For us ? »  
« Yes. We know. »  
« It could be dangerous. »  
« All the more reasons to go then »  
« Are you sure ? All of you ? »

Jane Foster, Thor, Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes, Wolverine and Bruce Banner look at each other, before affirming that yes, they were indeed coming.

A couple of days later the company of 8 boards a plane, leaving behind the peace they had found in the aftermath of the civil war, ready to face their past and confront their formers allies.

All this, because an 10 years old boy wanted to go to his father’s grave.

‘Yes’ Rose thinks, as she watches her son walking in front of her, hands in hands with one gamma rays expert that turns into a green giant, and the most deadly assassin in the world. The god of thunder, arms linked with his astrophysicist wife’s, walks a few feet in front of the trio, while a near indestructible, immortal mutant and a man that climbs walls and shoots webs are walking next to her. She can’t help but smile when she thinks about it.

When they reach New York, hours later, it is night. Nathaniel is asleep in Thor’s arms, while the other 6 are taking care of the luggages. A familiar brunette waits for them at the gates, holding a sign reading « Supers and Awesomes ». When she spots them, she barely refrains from jumping the barriers, and throws herself at them as soon as they are out of the arrival area.

« Oh my god ! It’s been so long ! »

They hug, for quite some time, Darcy unable to stop her ranting when she sees Nathaniel. At first she stands there, looking at the sleeping boy in wonder and sadness, before linking her arm with Rose’s, leading her toward the door, leaving the group a few steps behind as they follow the two women.

« He really looks like his father, you know ? »  
« Yeah… I know. »  
« He has your nose though. »  
« Not only that. He is as stubborn as me, too. And he loves literature as much as science »  
« Does he… »  
« Yes. He knows. »  
« All of it ? »  
« He’s turning 10 years old tomorrow Darce… He knows the main story. I didn’t… I didn’t go into details. »  
« They’ll be trying to get a hold of him. »  
« I know. »  
« Are you ready ? »  
« We are. »  
« I’m glad. »  
« Darce ? »  
« Yes ? »  
« You are family too. If they are giving you too much trouble, you are more than welcome to stay with us »  
« I’ll… I’ll think about it. »  
« Thank you, though, for today. »  
« I’m glad you are here, Rosie. All of you. I just wish you could come home permanently. »  
« I wish we could… »  
« You know he knows you’re here, right ? People saw you at the airport. It’s been almost 9 years, but they remember »  
« I know. I just hope he will be intelligent enough to not try and see me. »  
« Don’t you think it’s time you talk ? »  
« No. We talked then. There is nothing left to say. »

They reach the minivan, and they all climb in, Darcy driving them to the flat that they rented under the name ‘Smith’. Predictable ? Maybe, but they are so many ‘Smith’ out there that no one will look at it twice. They enter the building, and all get to their rooms.  
Logan will be sleeping in Darcy’s guest room, as the rented flat only had three rooms. Thor and Jane take one, while Bruce and Peter bunk in the second, leaving the last one to Rose and Nathaniel, Bucky choosing to sleep on the couch. They don’t even eat that night, Darcy going back to her flat two floors up (reason why they choose to rent this one) with Logan, who reluctantly leaves the others behind, and they all fall asleep after saying their goodnights.

As expected, it is Darcy that wakes them up in the morning, barging in the flat, Logan behind her, along with one unexpected Clint Barton. The three of them are carrying enough coffees, fruit juice, bread and pancakes to feed an army. They all laugh around the breakfast table, which is barely big enough to fit them all. Food is flying as they make comments on each others habits and perks, and it is as if they never separated.

When there is no more food on the table, the group settles in the living room to watch some TV, while Rose and Clint wash the dishes.  
They do this in a comfortable silence, and right before Rose passes him the last plate, the silence breaks.

« Are you okay ? »  
« Yes, Clint. »  
« Rose, I know you. »  
« Yes. I know… brother from another mother » She smirks at him, and he returns the smile.  
« So, answer the question, Rosie »  
« I’m alright Clint. It’s just… It’s hard, coming back here after everything. »  
« Yeah… I know the feeling. »  
« Come with us then »  
« What ? »  
« You are not with S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, right ? And I’m sure Stephen wouldn’t mind. And even if he did, he doesn’t exactly has a say in this, not after… Anyways. Come with us. »  
« I… »  
« Please »  
« Rosie… »  
« Please, Clint… I just… I miss you. Lots. And I know you’re not happy here. And even though you didn’t say anything in the letters, Darcy told me what you’ve been up to recently, you know… I’m worried. And Nate would love to get to know you »  
« Okay. »  
« Yeah ? »  
« Yeah. I’ll come. I can’t promise I’ll stay, but… »  
« Thank you »

They hug before going back to the living room, and watching TV with the others for a while, before they each take their turn to the bathroom. They eat lunch in the flat, and in the afternoon they all go to Central Park, to see for themselves how their city changed in the last decade. 

They find it didn’t change that much. The hot-dogs are still delicious. Children still run in the park. The drivers still honk for nothing. The men in the suits are still running around with a newspaper or phone in one hand, coffee in the other. 

As they walk in the park, no one recognises them. After all, its been years, and without their costumes on, they are invisible. A few snapped pictures, sure, but they are not swarmed with crowds, as they would have been before. Thor does attract stares, but they are only passing glances. The beard does wonders.

The next day, Nathaniel turns 10. He gets a baseball cap, a bat and a glove from Peter (who, in turns, gets a glare when he suggests they ‘try it in the flat’), and a first edition of Jules Vern’s "20.000 Leagues Under the Sea" from Clint. Darcy gets him a pair of high tech talkie-walkies, and Jane hands him tickets for the Natural History Museum and a visit of the statue of Liberty. His mother, Thor, Bruce and Logan apologise, telling him their surprises are in their house, too voluminous to be carried here. They spend the morning unwrapping the gifts, and preparing for the afternoon.

When they reach the cemetery gates, Rose almost runs the other way. But her son’s grip on her hand keeps her walking forward. When she looks at him, she sees he is almost as anxious as she is. The other members of their makeshift family are following, a few steps behind, ready to step in if needed. When they reach the marble gravestone, simply engraved with « Steve Rogers, a good man who fought for freedom », without any dates on, they both stop. Rose sucks in a breath, looking down at her son to see his reaction.

« Hello dad » he says, before letting go of his mother’s hand, kneeling to the ground, and putting his hands over the grass. Rose crouches down, a hand on her son’s back.  
« Hey Steve » She says, instantly noticing how broken her voice sounds. « I missed you so much… »

They stay here, kneeling in front of the gravestone, until a gentle hand comes to rest on Rose’s shoulder.

She stands up, the friends grieving their lost companion. About half an hour later, they leave, Nate putting the red roses and white daisies on his father’s grave, muttering a barely audible goodbye, before hurrying to his mother’s side, gripping her hand in his.  
As they reach the gates, they see a black car waiting, and as they come closer the back door opens, revealing none other that Tony Stark.

Without any words being exchanged, Bucky and Darcy take Nate and put him in one of the cars, the others standing as to hide him from Tony. With Logan at her side, and the rest of her family protecting her son, Rose walks to the genius, and stands in front of him, waiting for him to speak. As he doesn’t, she takes it upon herself to start the conversation.

« How dare you come here. »  
« Rose, I’m… »  
« No. Don’t tell me another lie. »  
« I never wanted this ! »  
« Liar. You knew it would come to that. »  
« No. »  
« He surrendered. Not because you won the fight, but because he didn’t want any more casualties. He surrendered… and… »  
« I know this ! Rose, I couldn’t… »  
« Stop it. You are responsible for this.»  
« I didn’t murder him ! »  
« You didn’t press the trigger, but you would have, and you wanted to ! You’re responsible for his death, just as you are responsible for Goliath’s ! »  
« I didn’t know it would come to that ! »  
« For a genius, you don’t seem to know a lot of things. »  
« I was trying to protect civilians, and us, and you ! »  
« Wrong. You only saw your side. Not ours. And if you were trying to protect civilians you wouldn’t have attacked and pursued combat inside of the city. You don’t care about others, Tony, just about you, what you want and what it takes for you to have it, and using what the world wants, or fears, as an excuse was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up, wasn’t it ? Being celebrated as a hero and finally being the leader of the Avengers »  
« I still think the world has a right to know who protects it. »  
« And I think the world had to thank us for not giving up on it ages ago and keeping on fighting for it, instead of asking us to defend it and expose ourselves to direct threats. But you know that, don’t you ? Remind me, how did that work for you, giving your address to a terrorist organisation ? »  
« It has nothing to do with this »  
« Of course it has. Because you saw what happened when you gave your address to the press, and if you, even with Jarvis, your suits and security protocols, couldn’t defend yourself, what makes you think we can ? It’s not just us who are in danger, but our families, our friends, everyone we care about. That’s what Steve wanted you to see. But you couldn’t stand the thought of him being right, again… Even after all this time ! And now because of you and your stupid grudge and misplaced anger I’m a widow, and my son will never know how good of a man his father was ! »

Tony’s eyes widen at her words, and Rose realises her mistake too late. Her own eyes widen, and for a moment only fear inhabits them.

« So it’s true… »  
« I swear to God, if you ever come near him I’ll… »  
« It’s not your decision »

When he says that, Wolverine starts growling, and only Rose’s hand on his arm keeps him from releasing the claws and plunging them into the other man’s chest, the short distraction giving Rose the time she needs to compose herself.

« Don’t you ever threaten my son. » says the brunette in a cold, harsh tone.  
« Rose, we could have the serum again ! Let us exp… »  
« If you finish that sentence I will kill you myself, and the only thing left of you will have to be scrapped off of the concrete. Am I being clear ? »  
« Are you threatening me ? »  
« Yes. I am. And this is not only a threat : it is a promise. I you ever approach my son, or my family, I will end you faster than you can say ‘oops’. And if this time you succeed in killing me before I get the job done, one of these guys will end you for me, and protect my baby until you are no longer a threat… Unlike some, we protect our own. »

She turns her heels and walks back to the black car waiting for her, Logan still acting as a body guard and support, helping her in the car, leaving a stunned Tony behind.

When the family leaves New York a couple of days later, without another encounter with Stark or any other ‘undesirable’ from SHIELD, they take with them Clint and Darcy, who are more than happy to pack their bags and go.

When the plane that takes them back home is finally in the air, Rose lets go of the fear that haunted her during the whole travel, allowing herself to breath once more. 

The page has been turned, she got the closure she needed. She knows she’ll never be able to love anyone else the way she had loved Steve, and she doesn’t even know if she’ll love again, but at least now maybe the pain will lessen. Having her family back together will take some time, there are still a few members lost around the world, but she knows they’ll get there. The only thing that clouds their future is the ever present threat S.H.I.E.L.D represents, and now that Stark knows Steve had a son, it only ads weight to that threat, the appeal of a version of the super soldier serum still existing being too strong of a siren call to resist for long. 

But she knows they’ll get through it. 

Because if they were all together, they could stand anything.


End file.
